Simpson House
The Simpson House is the first building that the player builds in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It is mandatory to be built in order to complete the tutorial. It cannot be stored. Lisa Simpson is unlocked upon finishing this building. Every Simpson family member except for Bart has at least one permanent job to be done here. About Located at 742 Evergreen Terrace, the Simpson House is the residence of the Simpson family, and owned by Homer Simpson. A real-life replica of the house was constructed in Henderson, Nevada as part of a contest in 1997. The Flanders House, during original placement in the tutorial, is located to the left of the house. Jobs Involved Permanent Jobs= Bernice Hibbert *''Pick on Marge - 4h'' Cool Homer *''Cram Body Into Skinny Jeans - 24h'' Cool Lisa *''Hang with Cool Kids - 8h'' *''Sneak in Some Homework - 12h'' George Washington *''Write a Tell-All - 4h'' *''Plan an Invasion of Britain - 8h'' Grampa *''Tell Stories on the Couch - 60m'' *''Babysit Bart and Lisa - 12h'' Gymnastic Lisa *''Dream About Passing Gym Class - 24h Homer Barbarian *''Pretend to Be a Sitcom Dad - 8h'' *''Fix Appliances with Axe - 16h'' *''Browse the Internet - 24h'' Homer Simpson *''Way Over Sleep for a Power Nap - 4h'' *''Watch Monkey Trauma Center Marathon - 24h'' Kumiko *''Watch Monkey Trauma Center Marathon - 24h'' Lampwick *''Hide in the Simpsons Basement - 6h'' Lisa Simpson *''Do Next Week's Homework - 24h'' Marge Simpson *''Read 'Chores' Magazine - 45s'' *''Clean the House - 3h'' Marge the Witch *''Relax with Book of Spells - 24h'' Mayan Marge *''Wash Mayan Homer’s Mayan Thong - 60m'' Mr. Plow *''Wear Jacket to Bed - 12h'' Ninja Homer *''Steer the Mob in Wise Directions - 8h'' *''Twirl Whacking Stick - 12h'' *''Polish Stick for Whacking - 24h'' Sacagawea Lisa *''Sulk - 60m'' *''Mourn Thanksgiving Massacre - 8h'' Santa Homer *''Get Stuck in the Chimney - 4h'' Stampy *''Redecorate the Simpson House - 24h'' Strongman Homer *''Impress Rubes with His Strength - 12h'' Suzanne the Witch *''Nanny for the Simpsons - 24h'' Tribal Chief *''Learn About Springfield's Culture - 12h'' Wizard Marge *''Magically Clean the House - 60m'' |-|Temporary Jobs= Bart Simpson *''Endure a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h '' *''Get Strangled at Home - 8h'' *''Get Help from Lisa - 12h'' *''Sulk in his Room - 24h'' Blue Haired Lawyer *''Hatch Plans with Homer - 12h'' Fat Tony *''Hole up in Simpsons Basement - 5h'' George Washington *''Reject Praise - 6h'' *''Flee Admirers - 16h'' Homer Simpson *''Post his Hack on the Internet - 60m'' *''Crunch Duff Warm Ranch Chips - 2h'' *''Cry after being Insulted by a Sea Mammal - 4h'' *''Get Sucked - 4h'' *''Pack for the Convention- 4h'' *''Re-pack for the Convention - 4h'' *''Drink Duff Beer - 4h'' *''Host a Football Bash - 4h'' *''Fret About Native American Relations - 6h'' *''Endure a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h '' *''Strangle Bart at Home - 8h'' *''Wait for the Mailman - 12h'' *''Teach About Springfield's Culture - 12h'' *''Make a Snowman - 16h'' *''Be Sick - 24h'' *''Use Gremlins to Clear Drains - 24h'' *''Prepare for Whacking Day - 24h'' *''Play on your Computer with Lisa - 24h'' *''Watch TV at Simpson House - 60m'' Lisa Simpson *''Prepare an Indignant Petition - 60m'' *''Investigate Super Bowl Financials - 60m'' *''Destroy Gift Cards - 60m'' *''Follow the Eggs - 60m'' *''Crunch the Numbers - 2h'' *''Read the Tapped Out Forum - 4h'' *''Request Subpoenas of NFL Tax Documents - 4h'' *''Release snakes from another town - 5h'' *''Make Snow Angels - 6h'' *''Fret About Native American Relations - 6h'' *''Help Bart - 12h'' *''Read Fine Print - 12h'' *''Locate a Guinea Pig Sanctuary - 12h'' *''Investigate the Easter Boxes - 12h'' *''Listen to a Bleeding Gums Murphy Album - 12h'' *''Work on a Secret Assignment - 24h'' *''Ponder the Meaning Of The Holidays - 24h'' *''Blog About Amphibian Rights - 24h'' *''Work on her Blog - 24h'' Marge Simpson *''Endure a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h'' *''Look for Homer’s License - 12h'' *''Prepare Christmas Treats - 16h'' Patty Bouvier *''Point Out Homer’s Flaws - 6h'' *''Watch MacGyver at the Simpson House - 8h'' *''Visit the Simpson House - 24h'' Sacagawea Lisa *''Go to her Room - 60m'' *''Enjoy a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h'' Selma Bouvier *''Watch MacGyver at the Simpson House - 8h'' *''Visit the Simpson House - 24h'' Springfielders *''Attend a Wake for Thanksgiving - 4h'' *''Attend Homer's Football Bash - 4h'' Façades *Christmas Simpsons Home Trivia *Simpson House is the building that delivers the largest amount of Cash and XP, and, if played perfectly in an hour, it totals 240 Cash and 80 XP, and (potentially) 5760 Cash and 1920 XP in a Day (plus any bonus from the Conform-O-Meter). *The Simpson House has the most jobs associated with it of all the buildings in the game (so far). *When a character is doing a task in there, the window opens up and curtains fly out of the window at the top left window which is Homer and Marge's room. *This building cannot be stored. *In the show, the Simpson House has a small brick wall next to it. Instead of being used for it in the game, it was recycled for the White House. Other Languages *Norwegian Gallery 742simphouse.jpg ChristmasSimpsonsHome.jpg Freakmobile. .jpg|The Simpsons House with the Freakmobile infront of it. Category:Buildings Category:Homes Category:Level 1 Category:Non Premium Items